White Knight
by ice illuser
Summary: Nakahara Sunako was a creature of darkness in every way. Then why did she desire the company of that dazzling creature?


Disclaimer: If I owned Wallflower (or Perfect Girl Evolution, whatever title works for you) why would I be hunting around the Web looking for the latest chapters? Besides, I could never create such an awesome character like Sunako.

A/N: Given how awesome Sunako is, how could I even resist trying to write a Sunako/Kyohei drabble? They really are an awesome pairing that manages to drive the entire manga. This is set somewhere before the latest chapters, given how I can never find translations. Please enjoy it.

--

She was a creature of the dark; she knew that from the very depth of her soul. There had never been any questions in her mind about that. However, lately there had been one troublesome question bothering her, at the back of her mind. That was, even if she was a creature of the dark, could she coexist with a creature of the light?

This had never been an issue before. She had never wanted to hang around any creatures of light anyway, due to the fact that she quickly melted in their presence. All she had ever wanted before was to hole herself up in her dark room with Hiroshi-kun, Akira-kun, and Josephine. It had always been easier, that way. But lately, things had changed.

She wasn't sure when she had started to regard the creatures of light as something besides nuisances. Somewhere along the line, she had started to accept that they genuinely wanted to help her, although she also knew that that was also for their own benefit. Although, given the fact that if they didn't turn her into a lady the rent would triple, they were actually fairly lenient. The only times that they actually pressured her to become a lady were when her aunt's visits were imminent. Otherwise, they pretty much let her do exactly what she pleased. In fact, a certain dazzling creature sometimes liked watching her gory slasher horror movies with her.

The dazzling creature, Takano Kyohei. He was actually the source of most of her problems, including the latest one. The others were more or less much too terrified of her to cause too many problems. Oda Takenaga wasn't actually too scared of her (in fact, during his depressed stage he actually understood her) but he was too involved with his own occasional problems with Noi to really put in a lot of effort. Toyama Yuki was simply terrified of her personality, and couldn't even step into the darkness of her room without breaking into tears and running away. Morii Ranmaru wasn't really scared of her (could he really be scared of any woman?) as he was too obsessed with his crowd of older women, although lately it seemed that he was preoccupied with his "princess" fiancée. So that left the dazzling creature.

She supposed he wasn't scared of her because they were more or less evenly matched if it came down to a fight, and he already knew how to manipulate her frequent nosebleeds to his own advantage. He however, above all the others, was the one who generally forced her into another fancy scheme that would hopefully lower the rent.

How far would he go for that though? Sometimes she thought that the rent was a smaller issue to him than her being herself (so she could cook good food for him) and other times it seemed that she was of far less importance than the rent. It was always one of those few times though, when the fact that she was as far as ever from being a lady as ever wasn't an issue that it seemed that he cared about her in some way.

That wasn't possible, was it? She was sure that a dazzling creature could never bother to care about a creature of darkness. In fact, she knew that in most stories, the white knight always came to kill the dark queen. Going against that would be like going against the rules of life itself.

And yet, he did bother to take care of her. If she wouldn't come out of her room, he'd barge in and demand for her to come out and cook. If someone came to harm her, he'd come and save her, whether she needed it or not. If she was going into panic attacks over the latest embarrassingly intimate incident between them, he'd reassure her (mostly that he hadn't seen anything) and minimize the issue so that she could deal with it. If Hiroshi-kun disappeared, he'd search for him, restrain her from harming herself, and would actually be willing to sacrifice himself to get Hiroshi-kun back.

And she, she had actually helped him too, hadn't she? She always cooked for him, and occasionally also cooked up his favorite, fried shrimp. She beat up anyone who dared to harm him (she was the only one who could kill him!). She listened to him, even if she never bothered to say anything herself. She had actually been willing to see Hiroshi-kun tortured (the horror!) just so the dazzling creature wouldn't fall into the clutches of another group of his demented fangirls.

But that didn't mean anything, right? He was just hoping for her to turn into a lady, and she was just keeping her prey to herself, right? Everyone else had to have it all wrong, the way they always thought that she and the dazzling creature were an item, or could be one. That was like saying Ranmaru could settle on one girl for the rest of his life (although, he recently had started to, but she wasn't going to go there). It was completely preposterous. She couldn't even hang around the dazzling creature too long without melting, or at the very least, developing a massive nosebleed.

She still had to wonder however, completely due to morbid curiosity of course, if she could coexist with the dazzling creature. After all, she was stuck with him no matter what, so she might as well learn how to deal with him. He wasn't too bad, most of the time, anyway. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was beginning to feel comfortable around the dazzling creature, not at all. It was just that…she wanted something. Something like the feeling of warmth that enveloped her whenever they watched her horror flicks together, and laughed at the same parts. Something like the contentment she had felt when he had finally come home (to her fried shrimp) after running away due to her own hurtful comments. Something like the happiness she had felt when he had brought Hiroshi-kun back for her.

That didn't mean she wanted to be with him, though. Not at all. She just liked his company—

She did not just think that. She did not just think that she enjoyed that dazzling creature's company. Nakahara Sunako loved the company of Hiroshi-kun, Akira-kun, and Josephine above all others. Creatures of darkness like herself did not enjoy the company of creatures of light like the dazzling creature. It was impossible. It went against every single rule she could think of.

And yet…it was true that she didn't mind the dazzling creature's company as much as she used to. It was part of her routine now, that he would come and invade her treasured room, argue with her, fight with her, and somehow drag her out to cook and participate with the rest of the world. It was a given that somehow she'd be dragged into another wacky situation usually involving getting closer to the dazzling creature than she really wanted to (or did she?). That was life.

It wasn't the life that she had ever though that she had wanted, but things change with time. Perhaps she'd even learn to deal with the strange situation between her and the dazzling creature. Perhaps instead of killing the dark queen, the white knight would instead find her a kindred spirit, and redeem her from her own inner demons. Maybe the dark queen would even help the white knight find his own way out of his own inner darkness.

Until that day, she would go on the best she could, bickering with the dazzling creature as they created tighter bonds to hold each other together.

--

A/N: Okay, I had no idea how to end this, so I tried my best. It is….very drabbly, but it is a drabble. Hope you liked it, and please review!


End file.
